Jack and Kim One shots!
by kickfan123
Summary: A whole bunch of jack and Kim one shots. Enjoy! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Lying and Jealousy

HEY GUYS! OK SO I NOTICED THAT PEOPLE DO THESE ONE SHOTS AND I DECIDED TO DO I WHOLE BUNCH OF THEM... HERE IS THE FIRST ONE AND ITS A DIALONG THING BUT THE NEXT ONES WILL HAVE BE IN POINT OF VIEW. PLEASE REVIEW! :)

-at the dojo-

Rudy: ok guys lets start practice

Kim: who are our new sparring partners?

Rudy: I posted them outside my office

Kim: ok

Eddie: im with you milton

Milton: cool… your going down eddie!

Eddie: oh brother!

Jerry: im with rudy

Jack: im with you kim!

Kim: finally! I uh mean cool

Jack: you so like me kim…

Kim: I DO NOT!

Eddie: yeahhhh riggghtt surrrreeeee

Kim: UGH!

Jack: calm down kim I was only kidding!

Kim: don't ever tell a girl to calm down! Didn't donna tobin ever tell you that… ya know your girlfriend? *leaves angry*

Jack: whats her problem?

Rudy: maybe you guys should stop teasing her I mean shes the only girl here, you guys should treat her with respect

Jack: your right rudy we should really stop teasing her. But I don't understand why she brought donna tobin into this

Eddie: maybe shes jealous

Milton: its not like she likes jack or anything,I mean its kim

Rudy: wait milton eddie is probably right, she must be jealous of donna because she likes jack or shes just mad

Jack: what? I don't think kim likes me… I just tease her for fun

Eddie: maybe you like her too

Jack: what! I DO NOT!

Milton: yeahh surree

Jack: seriously guys stop kim is my best friend and I have a girlfriend

- the next day at school-

Jack: *catches up to kim in the hallway* kim wait!

Kim: what?

Jack: listen I know your mad at me-

Kim: of course im mad!

Jack: and I wanted to say im sorry. I didn't know how much you hated us teasing you

Kim: thanks jack.

Jack: anytime. Still mad?

Kim: no… I cant be mad at my best friend

Jack: *laughs* thanks. And just one question

Kim: yeah?

Jack: are you really jealous of my girlfriend I mean we have been dating for months and now you seem upset

Kim: do I seem upset? Pssh no! I would think you would be jealous of my boyfriend….. b… ra..d. *lies*

Jack: wait. Kim your dating brad? The captian of the football team?!

Kim: sure am… now who is jealous *walks away all happy*

- at falafel phils with jack, eddie, milton-

Eddie: shes dating brad?!

Jack: sure is!

Milton: but how? Brad is so out of her league!

Jack: I don't know about that milton…lots of guys would kill to go out with kim

Eddie:like you?

Jack: I DO NOT LIKE KIM!

Eddie: calm down!

Milton: what if kim is lying?

Eddie: why would she lie?

Milton: to make jack jealous just like hes making kim jealous

Jack: what? Kim is not jealous she said so herself! And why would kim want to make me jealous?

Eddie: cuz she likes you!

Jack: no she doesent! She likes brad and its getting late… I got to go bye

Eddie and milton: bye

- at school the next day-

*jack is holding hands with donna and they walk up to kim*

Jack: hey kim wheres brad?

Kim: umm hes sick

Donna: no hes right over there

Jack: why are you not with him?

Kim: hes busy

Jack: hes alone right now here lets go all together to brad

Kim: umm ok?

*donna, kim and jack walk up to brad*

Jack: hey brad

Brad: hey

Jack: so I hear you and kim are dating now

Brad: im sorry what?

Jack: you and kim are a couple now

Brad: no were not

Jack: *turns to look at kim who is just about to cry*

Kim: I…I *runs crying*

Brad: umm im just going to go

Jack: kim did lie

Donna: who cares about kim!

Jack: I do!

Donna: why?

Jack: shes my best friend! And I never really liked you donna! Its over! *leaves to go find kim*

Donna: fine! *leaves*

Jack: *hears crying in the janitors closet and opens the door to find kim crying her eyes out*

Kim: leave me alone *says inbetween sobs*

Jack:* wipes her face with his hand* no I wont leave you… I care about you kim

Kim: *sobs into his shirt* im sorry

Jack: for what?

Kim: lying about brad *hugs jack even tighter*

Jack: don't be sorry kim. And I dumped donna

Kim: what why?

Jack:because she said who cares about kim and I said I do.

Kim: aw really?

Jack: yes really. It breaks my heart to see you cry kim!

Kim: alright ill stop

Jack: good! And just one more question… kim will you go out with me?

Kim: YES,YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

Jack: I knew you had a crush on me!

Kim: oh shutup!

Jack: kidding. *kisses kim*

Kim: * is surprised… but kisses back* and you always had a crush on me too.

The end :) I KNOW IT WAS THE CRUSH THEME LIKE MY OTHER STORY BUT OH WELL! REVIEW! :) AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!:)

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2:Torn

HEY! OK HERE IS ANOTHER ONE SHOT! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! :)

Kim POV

I was dead tired! I stayed up all night thinking about my best friend and possible crush… jack anderson. I just don't know if I like him like that. UGH! Anyways I was walking to the dojo when of course jack walks up.

"hey!" he said as I waved

"kim are you okay? You look dreadful" jack said

"im fine. Its just that I didn't get any sleep last night" I said with sleepy eyes

"why?" he said with wide eyes

Kim you cant tell him the real reason that would be pretty weird saying 'oh hey jack I was up all night (who thought of one direction? Lol sorry back to the story) thinking about how I might have a major crush on you' yeah no… I thought.

"I was… uh.. doing homework" I said. It was the first thing thwt came to my head.

"kim we all know you're a bad lier so just give up" he said with a laugh

"I don't rwlly want to tell you ok?" I said

"uh ok? I guess?" he said almost shocked. I had always told jack everything!

The moment was getting reewlly awkward so I was glad we were at the dojo.

"hey guys get to sparring… jack with kim, eddie with milton, amd jerry practice kicking" said rudy as we walked in.

I walked into the change room to get changed. I was still really tired!

I walked out and jack was waiting for me. He turned to me and said

"kim you know you can tell me anything right"

"yes I do know that. But sometimes I need to think" I replied quickly

"alright. But when you want to tell me… im here" jack said with a smile

I hugged him. He was always there for me.

Jack POV

This morning was weird. Why wouldn't kim tell me? It was probably really personal like her ya know thing that only girls get… catching on? And I really don't want to know about that! I told her that I would be there when she wanted to talk. And then she hugged me. When kim hugs me I feel like fireworks are going through me.. and she has that cute southern accent sometimes. Alright ill admit it im in love with kim crawford. I was in love with my best friend.

Kim POV

After practice I told jack I was ready to talk. We went to captian corndog and sat at a booth.

"so… " jack said akwardly

" ok… the reason I was so tired was because I was up all night thinkng about… about… " I tired finishing my sentence but the words just didn't come out!

"about? " jack questioned.

I looked at him. He looked at me with consurn.

"about… you" I said and blushed.

"me?" he said surprised "why?"

"because im torn. I don't know if I like you in that way." I saidand looked to see his reaction.

" look kim I really like you too… " he said after a few seconds

" y-you do?" I said

"yeah" he said and we both blushed.

"I was wondering if maybe… kim you would… like to see a movie?" he said and looked at me

"sure" I bit my lower lip after saying this

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then out of no where he kissed me! Our lips were pressed together for more than a miniute. We finally let go because eddie,milton, and jerry were smirking and eddie said "finally".

THE END! THANKS FOR READING! ILL POST MORE SOON! AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS MSG ME! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND IF I LIKE YOUR IDEA ILL MAKE A ONE SHOT OR SOMEHTING OUT OF IT AND GIVE YOU CREDIT! THANKS AGAIN AND PLEASE REVIEW ! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Kim's Fustration

**HERES ANOTHER ONE SHOT… I wrote it on my ipad so there might be a few grammar and spelling mistakes! Sorry! And enjoy! :)**

**Jack POV**

We were all sparring in the dojo waiting for kim to show up. She eventually did but it was not the entrance I was hoping for.

"UGH!" kim yelled as she stormed in the dojo

"whoa kim take it easy" I said as she walked into the girls change room angrily

**Kim POV**

Why! Can you tell me why everything happens to me! Okay so first I see jack flirting with snobby donna tobin, and the dance is Friday and no one has asked me yet! UGH! Anyway I made quite an entrance today walking in the dojo, And I didn't even bother to talk to them I just walked straight into the girls change room. When I finished changing I walked out. I was still very fustrated.

"ok kim your sparring with jack today" rudy said

Jack looked dead scared. That was a first. He looked like he saw a clown.

"great" jack said sarcastically

Jack and I made our way to the mats. We bowed and he took a punch at me and I blocked it. WOW wait to go kim! Then right then and there I flipped him. Anger still burning in my face. Of course I was not mad at jack…I couldn't be …. I was in love with him.

"wow kim something must really be bothering you" jack said backing away

"im fine I guess just fustrated!" I practically yelled

"about what?" the guys asked

"yeah the last thing I want to do is talk to boys" I said and walked into the girls change room.

I cant believe I said that but it was true! Boys were the reason I was so fustrated right now!

**Jack POV**

"wow" we all said as kim left

"whats her problem today?" milton asked

"I don't know it's a girl thing" jerry said

"I wonder whats up" I said

" hey who are you guys taking to the dance Friday? Eddie asked

"im taking kelsey… shes hot yo!" jerry replied

" grace" eddie said

" of course julie" milton said with a smile

"jack?" eddie asked

"Im not going with anyone" I said depressed.

It was true. I really wanted to ask kim but seeing her mood… no thanks

"you didn't ask kim" eddie asked

"seeing her mood… no" I said sadly

" go ask her now!" jerry nudged me

"you think" I asked

" go for it man! Shes in the change room now" eddie pushed me a little to get me going

"alright ill do it!" I said proudly. And I walked over and kmocked on the change room door.

**Kim POV**

I was sitting in the change room just thinking. Until I thought about how everything was wrong and I just started crying and crying. Until iheard a knock on the door. I heard jack say my name. the door was unlocked so he just came in.

"kim! Are you ok?" jack asked walking over to me

I didn't anwser I just continued to cry. Jack sat next to me and I hugged him as hard as I could.

"whats wrong?" he asked

" boys… that's whats wrong.." I said while sobbing into his shirt.

"huh?" he looked confused

" YOU" I said

" me? What did I do?" he broke apart and looked at me.

"I saw flurting with donna" I said oncthe urge of crying again.

" so….?" He replied

" I like you jack… a lot actually"I blushed

" well I like you too" he blushed too

Before I could anwser his lips were on mine. I put my hands around his neck and he slipped his hands over my curves. We kissed for I don't know how long. We broke apart and I bit my lower lip.

" kim?" he asked

" yeah!" I replied still blushing

" will you go to the dance with me?" he looked nervous when he asked this.

" YES! I thought you would never ask!" I said quickly

He laughed and we walked hand in hand out of the change room.

**SOOOO? WHATCHA THINK? GOOD? REVIEW PLEASE! NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

**Hey guys! Okay so here is another one-shot! Enjoy! And please review! :) **

Jack POV

It was finally Saturday! But that also meant morning practice at the dojo. I walked over to the dojo and entered the doors, and everyone looked all happy.

"Uh guys? Why so happy?" I asked them

Kim ran up to me. She was so cute. NO! I do not like her!

"Because we`ve been so good, Rudy said that he is holding a sleepover for us here at the dojo tonight!" she said with a big smile

"Cool" I said and looked into her big brown eyes. The moment got kind of awkward so she said "I'm… uh... Going to get changed now"

She got changed and I went home to get my pajamas and an extra pair of clothes to wear.

Kim POV

It was finally time for the sleepover at the dojo. I had already changed into my pajamas. The guys were sitting on the mats in a circle eating popcorn. I walked over and sat next to jack. He was so cute. Okay I'll admit it I like Jack, but he will never feel the same way so who cares.

"is everyone here?" Rudy asked

"Yup" we all said

"What should we do? I asked

"It's not a sleepover until we play truth or dare!" Rudy said

We all nodded. I was a bit scared because I didn't want the guys to know something. No, not that I liked Jack… something even more embarrassing.

I didn't realize that I was staring at the wall.

"Kim? You okay? Jack asked

"Yeah, fine" I replied

Rudy placed a bottle in the middle of the circle and Eddie went first, it landed on Jack.

"Truth or dare?" he asked Jack

"Uh truth" he shot back

"Who was your first slow dance?" Eddie asked interested

I looked almost too interested and so did everyone else.

He looked red. "Donna Tobin" he said and looked down.

My fists clenched. Really? Donna Tobin! Ugh that made me mad!

Jack spun the bottle and of course it landed on me.

"Ok Kim truth or dare?" he asked me smirking

"Um truth?" it came out more like a question

"Alright. Who have you kissed this year?" he asked and my heart sank

I just looked at all of them looking at me. I didn't answer the question. Tears started to build in my eyes. I ran out of the dojo with no time to spare. I sat on the bench in the mall and let the tears finally fall.

Jack POV

I asked Kim who she has kissed and I could see tears in her eyes before she ran out. I didn't even talk to the guys I just ran after her.

"KIM!" I called out. I finally found her.

"What?" she said between sobs

"Why did you leave?" I asked her. But I could see that she was crying a lot so I hugged her tight.

"Because I didn't want to answer the question" she said still crying

"Why?" I asked her and she hugged me tighter.

"Because I`ve never had my first kiss" she said and looked up at me. Her cheeks were stained with tears. I couldn't stand to see them there so I wiped them away from her face.

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked her

"Because you guys have all kissed someone, it's embarrassing" she replied

Before she started to cry again I leaned in and kissed her.

"Well now you have" I smiled at her and she bit her lower lip.

We walked back into the dojo and the guys told her to answer the question.

"Jack" she said and blushed.

**SO WAS THIS ONE GOOD? THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Kim's Diary

YAY ANOTHER ONE SHOT! REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO ENJOY! :)

Kim POV

I got up this morning and wrote in my diary. Then grabbed my karate bag, I noticed something dropped into my bag but ignored it thinking it was my black belt or something.

I walked into the dojo to see the guys fighting over the last piece of pizza. Pizza in the morning? Really guys? I thought. I dropped my bag and ran over to them.

" hey! GUYS STOP!" I broke the fight up.

Eventually I took the slice of pizza and threw it in the garbage and said " there".

" HEY!" they yelled at me

" GET OVER IT!" I yelled back

They all sighed.

"good! Now im going to get changed.

I grabbed my bag… something fell out but it looked like my ring so I just ignored it. I walked into the change room.

Jack POV

Kim walked in today and she looked really pretty. NO I DO NOT LIKE HER!

Anyway something fell from her bag so I walked over to it after she was in the change room

" GUYS! GUYS! COME HERE!" I called them. They came

" its Kims diary!" jerry said wide eyed

" we shouldn't read it! Milton said

" aw why not?!" jerry said

" ok fine but only a few pages" Milton said

A big YESSS filled the room.

I opened her diary which had a big ring on the cover. It said this:

Dear diary,

Today I saw jack flirting with Donna Tobin. UGH! Why doesn't he notice me? I mean im the one who is completely in love with him! Why can't he see that?

The guys looked at me. I was blushing a deep red.

" HA I KNEW IT!" eddie said.

Kim walked out.

" you knew what?" she asked " is that my diary?!

" er… no! " I hesitated

" and you guys read it?" she yelled.

She was going to cry.

The room went quiet. All you could hear was Kim softly sobbing.

She ran out of the dojo.

" I told you so!" Milton said

I ignored him and I ran after Kim

Kim POV

I cant believe the guys read my diary! I didn't even think I had my diary! Ugh! I started to cry on the bench in the park and I saw jack running up to me.

I didn't look at him.

" Kim please talk to me" he said softly

"and why should i?" I said sobbing

" because the only reason I read your diary was because I liked you and I wanted to know if you liked me" he said

" you could have just asked!" I said still mad

" I was… scared" he said and looked down

" you? Scared?" I said surprised " of what?"

" telling you I liked you" he said

I hugged him. "I guess you already know my feelings" I said and blushed

" yeah… and that you are totally in love with me!" jack teased

" Don't push it Anderson!" and said and he laughed

We slowly leaned in to each other.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was the best feeling.

My Life Was Complete.

HOW WAS IT? REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Im Completly In Love With You

HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE SHOT! I HAVE NOT UPDATED BECAUSE I WAS SICK! SORRY ABOUT THAT! AND IM SORRY I HAVE NOT USED ANY OF YOUR GREAT IDEAS YET! IM REALLY TRYING TO MAKE A STORY OUT OF THEM! SO THANKS FOR CLICKING ON MY STORY AND ENJOY! :)

Kim POV

I was walking to the dojo when Jack ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"hey Kimmy!" he said

" hey Jack, and don't call me Kimmy!" I wacked his chest and he let go rubbing his chest

" ow kim! And sorry!" he said

" good!" I said

We walked the rest of the way to the dojo in scilence. We walked into the dojo and no one was there except for Grace. **( in this one shot grace has a boyfriend named chase)**

" hey grace!" I said running over to her, jack following.

I could tell that she was crying because her eyes were red. I immedietly hugged her.

" whats wrong?" I asked her concerned and hugging her tighter. Jack was watching this from a few feet away from me.

" c-hase b-roke u-p w-ith m-e" she said in bewteen sobs.

" aw honey why?" I asked her.

I noticed that jack was watching so I brought Grace into the girls locker room.

" he said that I was too ugly for him" she said this and started crying again

" well you know what? Your so much better than him, and you deserve so much better than him!" I told her

Grace sat up and said " your right kim! Thanks! Im going to go find another bofriend! Is eddie avialable?

" good! And ill ask him for you!" I told her smiling.

" thanks kim! Now what about Jack?" she said with a big smirk on her face.

" jack? What about jack?" I asked her confused.

" you know? Have you asked him out yet?!"

" why would I ask jack out?"

" because your totally in love with him!"

I blushed. "well… yeah but he likes donna tobin!" I said looking down

" no he doesn't! he likes you! Jerry told me!" grace said really loud

I heard I knock at the door. I think jack heard our conversation because we were practically screaming!

" uh you girls done?" jack asked

Shit. He heard grace say that I was in love with him!

" yeah were coming out now!" grace yelled

We walked out of the locker room and jack had a smirk on his face.

" what?" I asked him already knowing what he was going to say.

"can I talk to you for a second Kim?" he asked me.

I nodded and Grace pushed me a little to get me going.

We walked outside.

" so I hear your completely in love with me" he started

I blushed a lot. I didn't say anything.

" i know what your thinking, how does he know, but I have an easy explaination. I heard grace say it. And I also heard her tell you that I like you too. Well its true, I like you, a lot actually" he finally finished. He blushed

I still didn't say anything. I was shocked! He likes me back! Yessss!

He just hugged me and I hugged him back.

" well its true what you heard, im completely in love with you" I finally said as I hugged him again.

**SO HOW WAS IT? I KNOW NOT MY BEST BUT IM JUST GETTING OVER BEING SICK! ILL UPDATE SOON! THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You Too

HEYYY!** shoosh yeah im back! and i come with a new one shot! please review and don't forget to enjoy! luv ya! :)**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own kickin it** :'(

Kim POV

i got up feeling tired... again. i really need to start getting more sleep. Anyway, i walked outside feeling the warm spring air on my face. i was wearing sweatpants and a shirt that had my school logo on it. i figured being in the dojo all Saturday, i didn't really care what I wore.

When I arrived in the dojo i saw Jack at his locker putting away his bag. i walked over and said "hey". he waved not making a sound. typical Jack on Saturday morning, the thought made me laugh.

As i made my way towards the change room, i pulled out my Gi and with it fell a pad. Jack was behind me kicking a dummy when he let out a chuckle.

"Im pretty sure you'll be needing that..." he said with a smirk.

i waved the un-used pad in front of his face jokingly and he looked grossed out.

"Ew, keep that thing where it belongs... " he said disgusted.

i laughed and stuck my tongue at him.

after i was in my Gi, the guys were all here ready to go. we weren't really sure what the plan for today was because once again Rudy was late.

"where is he?" asked an annoyed Milton.

"probably making out with Ms. Applebaum" said Jerry

"EW NO." Said Eddie disgusted.

" Why is kissing so gross to you?" I asked Eddie confused.

Guys got grossed out easily.

"because I've never kissed a girl" Eddie said in a small voice that u could barely hear

"aw really?" I said feeling kind of bad for him.

he nodded shyly. i gave him a reassuring smile.

Rudy bursted through the doors. he looked tired.

"sorry guys, i have to watch my niece today. WHERE DID SHE GO?" said Rudy looking all over.

i felt a little pull on my legs and found a girl about age 10 hugging my legs.

"there you are!" Rudy said walking over.

" guys this is Anna." said Rudy introducing her to us. " now i have to do some things, can you watch her for like an hour? ok thanks!" he raid running out the door.

"Hi im Anna and im 10" she said smiling

"aw well its nice to meet you Anna, im Kim" i said

Everyone introduced themselves and we decided to watch T.V.

as we were watching Jack slipped his arm around me and i gave him a confused look, but them relaxed feeling safe in his arms. Just then, Anna turned around smirking

"Okay are you guys dating?" she asked

We both blushed and it was true i did really like Jack, but i never told him how i felt and i didn't want to make things complicated.

"no, why would WE be dating? Jack said

"Really?" i said upset and walking into the change room.

jack called my name but i ignored it. it felt like someone had stabbed my heart. i knew he didn't like me back.

i started to cry when i heard Anna come into the change room.

Being only 10 she was very involved. she said down next to me. "hi" she said softly

i kept on crying and she pulled me into a hug.

"he doesn't like me back" i finally managed to say.

"yes he does! he was just joking so that i wouldn't know you guys had feeling for each other! he really liked you! he just told me he feels like a jerk for making you cry!" she said and i wiped my eyes.

"really?" I said sniffling

"YES!" she said

"you know for a 10 year that i just met, your pretty cool. " i told her standing up and hugging her again.

i walked back into the dojo, and i saw Jack sitting on the couch looking worried.

without thinking, i wrapped my arm s around him and pulled him into a kiss. he was surprised at first, but then started to kiss back. after a few seconds we pulled apart and he looked at me happily...

"you don't have to say it, i love you too" i said kissing him once more.

i dont know about this one. it's not as good as my stories usually are but i tried. please review! and thanks to all my loyal readers! ill write more soon! :)

-Kickfan123


End file.
